Lee Michel
'''Lee Michel '''grew up a poor boy in the Outer Colonies, spending most of his time growing up running from insurrectionists and Covenant forces alike. Unexpected events hardened Lee into a fearless machine that only found his happiness when standing among a pile of dead Covenant, during the Human-Covenant War. He fought alongside his brothers as an ODST until there were no more to fight alongside. Then the defeated soldier struck out as a lone wolf for many days, until overwhelming covenant forces crossed him path. Yet, only when the last breath breathed his name, the last file containing his information was stowed away, only then did Lee finally die, becoming an untold story, like the thousands of unheard victims of reach. Biography "A man can be destroyed but not defeated." Pre-Military Eridanus II Lee was born on March 12th, 2527, to a poor family living on the planet Eridanus II, of the Outer Colonies. He had no knowledge of the world, since he lived in a hut, far out in the countryside, away from most social contact. He and his family had only a emergency radio for orders on evacuations. The Michels never hoped for the Covenant to come to their planet, but the invasion was inevitable, and soon became reality for the then three-year-old boy and his parents. The family was woken by the emergency radio playing a looped broadcast of a worried reporter informing the commonwealth to reach the nearest city and look for evacuation points. No explanation was given, but the family, along with the total population of the planet knew it was the covenant. Lee was driven to the nearest evacuation point, and rushed into the nearest Unidentified Civilian Cargo Ship. Lee was evacuated alone, his parents were held back for questioning, accused of ties to the insurgency, and were unable to be evacuated before the planet was glassed. Arcadia Lee, along with the personnel of the cargo ship, were evacuated to Arcadia. Landing at a camp somewhere on the Continent of Eire, they were unloaded and instructed to take the supplies from a large tent. Lee was seen wandering around the camp, and when it was discovered that he was now an orphan, he was given to the nearest sympathetic person. The new parents are also unkown, and were never documented as officially adopting the boy. Lee, very unluckily, was put in the hands of a, anti-militaristic couple. When the refugees were forced to follow military routine, minus the drills, the couple was very unhappy. They soon departed from the camp, bringing the boy along. The unofficial family traveled about the planet for years, finally coming to a rest in a rundown section of Pirth City in 2540. Lee continued to grow up with the people he knew as his parents. He was unable to attend school, since the couple watching over Lee were unable to apply him for the schools, being escapees of a refugee camp, they feared discovery. Still, lee taught himself through books, and media. He continued his personal education for 9 years, quickly going from an illiterate state to a very well rounded reader, and from there, he self taught himself math and the sciences. What he thought was his normal life lasted until 2549, where it was flipped in the Battle of Arcadia. The Battle of Arcadia ''Main Source: ''Battle of Arcadia One day in 2549, Lee was following his weekly routine of visiting his favorite shop for a coffee. After socializing with the worker at the counter, he finished his coffee and proceeded to pay. While doing so, a small squad of UNSC forces marched down the street outside. After paying, Lee casually went left, after the soldiers, which led him away from his neighborhood. After following the soldiers for a while, one of them noticed Lee trailing them. Inviting him to walk among their ranks, Lee was soon immersed in the stories and banter of the soldiers, which he observed were marines. after talking with the marines for a time, a siren sounded from around the city. Startled, Lee mimicked the soldiers reactions, which dissolved them from joking attitudes to a seriousness like no other. The soldiers broke into a run, and Lee along with them. The group eventually found themselves at a park, where a transport and D77-TC Pelican were landed. Most of the soldiers took what seemed to Lee as defensive positions, while a few others, including the marine that welcomed Lee rushed him to the Pelican. After a time, black pods fell from the sky and hit the ground, and armored men, ODST, jumped out and ran down the street, gunning down covenant as they went. Eventually, the defending marines retreated. The welcoming marine jumped off the Pelican, to much of his comrades protests, while the defending marines fell back to the transport. The pelican's ramp stayed down long enough into their evacuation to allow Lee to see the man commandeer a MG and gun down row after row of Covenant forces. Lee later learned the man to be Blythe Wells. The marine changed Lee for life. Military Service Enlistment Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel Category:ODST